Ebon makes them good boys go bad
by gambits princess
Summary: Ebon has kiddnapped richie again but for what reason? this is slash.
1. Ebon's reason

Authors Note; i love gear and i love ebon and i love them even better when together, sadly i've never seen any of this pairing on here so here's my attempt at one. also due to a recent review i would like to say i have a beta reader. my younger sister who i love very much. she wanted to be involved in my work any way possible so i calmied her as my beta. now, neither of us are very good with gramma but we're really trying to get a hang on it so stick around and read our stuff. r&r please and thank you! :)

Richie Foley awoke in, what he reconized to be, Ebon's hide out. Takeing a look around Richie realized wasn't alone. Ebon stood leaning on one of many podeums in the room, eyes glued to Richie. Richie gulped audibly, nerverously considering Ebon's reason for his most recent kidnapping. During his thoughts Richie failed to notice Ebon approching.

Ebon kneeled down to eye level the blonde, causeing him to startle back a bit. Ebon could't hold back his chuckle at the obiviously surprised boy. Upon hearing said chuckle Richie blushed, " what do you want now Ebon? you tried this already. you can't get to static trough me!".

Ebons eyes tilted upwar, indicating a smile, " i don't want to get to static. i just wanna get with you.". Richie was just about to ask ebon what he had meant by that when suddenly, he felt fingers sensualy run up his thigh. Richie's mouth hung open dumbly, " you mean..?". Richie's voice trailed off unable to find the approite words for his question.

Ebon stood up pulling a flustred Richie up as well by the hand. " i want you to be my boo." Ebon clarified for the dumb struck genuis. all was quiet for a while. " ooook, how is kiddnapping me a good way to ask me out? and why would you ask me out? i mean, it's not like we're friends!" Richie all but yelled.

Richie had barely blinked before finding himself trapped between Ebon and a podium. leaning into the younger man's body, lips mere inches from his ear Ebon began to speak. " we're not friends witch is why i had to kiddnap you. would you have willingly come to me? and as far as why goes, i don't really know. ever since that first kiddnapping i can't get you outta my head.". Richie's heart was beating so fast he feared it would never stop. what do i do? he thought, what can i do? i can't fight him as richie.

Richie countinued to panic until his brain regesterd another warm mouth pressed gently to his own. for the first time in his life Richie could't think, so he relied on his bodys natural instincts. his hands sought out E bon's upper back, pulling them closer together, seeking more of that pleasent heat spreding trought out his body. Ebon let out a possive growl, picking richie up and carrying him into another room. never breaking contact, Ebon layed Richie down on the worn out cot in his room.

Feeling the change of surface on his back, Richie's brain began to work again. what the hell am i doing?, but the thought didn't matter as ebon whispered into Richie's ear, " i want you.". Richie fought back his reply, only to fail. "then take me ebon." Richie whispered out.

Authors note; there you have chapter one. what did you think stay tune for chp two.


	2. Crush

**crush**

**As soon as the words left Richie's mouth Ebon was all over him. Richie felt hands under his shirt and could not help letting out a small whimper. Ebon begin to lean in for another addicting kiss when all of a sudden his struck by a hot white light and thrown from Richie and across the room. Looking up at his attacker, Ebon was meet with the rage filled eyes of static shock.**

**static galred at Ebon, " how could you... i knew you we're nothing but trouble but to go this far... to rape someone! " static shouted. Ebon looked insulted, " now hold on just a mintue! i ain't evil and i would never hurt rich... ahhh damn! " Ebon's rantings we're cut off by a pain filled scream as static once agian racked his body with electricty. as static braced to trhow another attack his way, Ebon dissapered into the wall.**

**" oh my god! " Stitic yelled as he landed next to a slightly stunned Richie on the small futon. " richie are you... did he get far? " Static barley got out trough clenched teeth, Richie rolled his eyes at virgil's question, " dude i'm fine! he wasn't rapeing me! ". virgil paused, asorbing his friends words before he spoke, " so... you we're willing? with ebon? " . the last question had been almost a scream causeing Richie to blush and bow his head trying to hide like a scorned child.**

**Richie began to mubble as virgil leaned in to litsen, " well sorta... i...i..i was willing.". Virgil seeing how uncomfortable Richie was insisted they spend the night together at his palce and altough he was reluctant at first Richie agreed. It only took them twenty mintues to fly to Virgil"s house and trough his window. The air in the room was tenese as the two best friends sat on oppisistes sides of the small room. Richie broke the sillence as he spoke to the floor, " he said he kidnapped me to ask me out. ". **

**Vrigil had been litsening closely and simply asked, " and you said yes? ". Richie jumped up with a yell, " no!... well sorta.. i could't think stright so i... let my heart and body take over... and .. i.. just wanted ebon closer to me." Richie finshed while stareing at his feet. Virgil just sat there watching the young blonde until he beagn to twitch under his gaze. " well..", Virgil began, " i guess i owe him and apology. but before that richie... do you like ebon... that way? ". All Richie could do was throw him self into Virgils arms and shake his head yes.**


	3. small talks and roses

The two boys had talked well into the night about random and pointless things until they had fallen asleep tangled in each others arms. Virgil was the first to wake up and after detaching himself from Richie's arms, headed down stairs to prepare a breakfast for them. He was just placing two plates full of bacon and pancakes on the table when Richie came down stairs smiling shyly.

" Hi." Richie started as he sat down "Breakfast looks great, thanks."

"No problem Rich, you had a rough, well a weird day yesterday." Static replied. "Speaking of which have you decided what you're going to do when you see Ebon again?"

"If I see Ebon again" Richie corrected.

Virgil laughed " Richie he was all over you, I think you will definitely see him again, which is why you need to figure out if you really wanna do this. You know I don't care who you date, I just want you to be happy but Ebon is one of our rivals, how are you going to be Richie and Gear while dating Ebon?"

Richie didn't speak for a long time and when he finally did speak it was with a timid, shaking voice.  
>" I don't know how but I want to try. I think I really like him V-man. I don't know why or when I started to feel the way I do, hell maybe I've just been alone to long but there is definitely something there and I want... no, I need to see where it's gonna go. " Richie finished looking Virgil in the eyes.<p>

"Then I'll support you man." Virgil started "But I think maybe you should take it slow, I don't want him to use you, I don't want you to get hurt."

Riche just smiled at his best friend as he begun to make his way around the table and pulled the darker teen into a hug. "Thanks V-man! you're the best friend a dude could have!"

Virgil laughed and held the blonde close for what seemed like hours. The two separated slowly as the upstairs alarm rang through out the house indicating it was time for school. The two raced up stairs and grabbing their backpacks rushed for the front door.

They talked about random things forgetting the events of yesterday and that morning until they noticed a crowd around the school gate. As they got closer they noticed why people had stopped to stare, there at the front gate, stood Ebon holding a bouquet of white and yellow roses.


	4. just be yourself

Virgil's mouth hit the ground at the sight of his best friend rushing towards Ebon. Ebon had brought roses, had waited at the gate and was now following Richie to a quiet spot under a tree, Virgil couldn't belive the man could be civil.

Virgil followed after the two, not close enough to interrupt but close enough to protect Richie if need be, after all this was still Ebon, leader to a group of law breaking bang babies.

The two didn't seem to notice him, it was almost as if they only had eyes for each other. Virgil knew he shouldn't but he could't help but eavesdrop the pair. The conversation was innocent enough, Richie starting with the obvious questions, only to follow those up with apologies for Static's behavior the previous day.

After many apologies later Richie gave Ebon the answer he was obviously there for. Virgil watched as Ebon lifted the blonde from the ground and spun him around in several times.

The world seemed to stop for the pair and for just a minute Static thought they belonged together but then he heard it. Ebon placed Richie back on the ground and leaned close to his ear and whispered words only meant for him, oblivious to the other teens nosey tendencies.

Virgil watched Richie's face go from pure joy to a worried biting of his lips. Virgil decided then that they should head in and grabbed Richie's hand and tugged him away.

Richie turned to smile at ebon and wave just as Virgil whispered "Is he serious? He expects you to just date a criminal?! The least he could do is change his ways for you but to say...to say he intends to keep doing just what he's doing now, I just can't belive that crap, you deserve better Rich!"

"Well it is only fair. I'm not going to change for him either, I'm still Gear and I'm still going to turn him into the cops if I catch him when I'm Gear. At least until I figure out how to tell him who I am." Richie replied.

"Richie that's insane!" Static turned to face his friend only to be meet with pleading eyes. "I know V-man but I've gotta try something." Richie said timidly not meeting Virgil's eyes. Virgil just shook his head, "Okay Rich. Come on, we're gonna be late for bio."


	5. schools out

Much to the surprise of both Virgil and Richie, the day ended a lot like it started. The two were once again watching a thick crowd watching Ebon. Ebon had brought flowers again, and smiled the minute his all white eyes met Richie's. Virgil leaned over to whisper a remark that Richie had one hell of a corny boyfriend and almost landed on the ground when he found nothing but air where Richie had been.

Virgil rolled his eyes once he was steady on his feet again. Richie was already standing with Ebon and chatting up a storm. Virgil walked up to the couple and cleared his throat. " oh hey virg, ebon was just asking if i wanted to go out with him today. " Richie told Virgil, " you wouldn't mind would ya? ". " you ain't gotta ask him fo.." Ebon had started but had shut up as richie's elbow at connected with his side.

Virgil glared at Ebon before addressing Richie, " nah man, you go out and have fun. " then leaned who to whisper in richie's hear " I'll give ya call on ya cell if i need gear to back me up." . Richie nodded letting static know he had his back if he called. Ebon remained quiet trough all this but glared at Virgil's back as the other boy turned and walked away. Ebon continued to glare until he felt a tug on his brown vest. Ebon looked down at the smaller boy with a smile " so how do you feel about town fairs? " he asked quietly.


	6. at the board walk

Ebon had a motorcycle much to Richie's surprise, and not one of those scooters that looked like a motorcycle either, a real Harley Davidson. Richie while scared of crashing enjoyed the ride to the fair quite a bit, especially the way he got to warp his arms around Ebon's waist. The ride their wasn't two long and they arrived at the pier almost before Richie could ask where they were heading. The pier was decked out in balloons and stands filled to the brim with comics and street artist. Richie's mouth almost hit the ground, Ebon had brought him to the local arts in the hearts festival.

A smile spread across the older mans face as he watched the blonde take in the sights. He had know Richie had wanted to visit the fair, every time Richie passed by a poster for it he had stared at it longingly, not that Ebon was stalking the boy or anything. Ebon's thought process was interrupted by Richie grabbing his arm and tugging him towards a near by booth that said up coming artists. Richie had the biggest grin on his face as he looked bad and Ebon knew he'd stay their as long as it took to see that grin again.

They didn't spend long at the first booth, there was so much to see they tried to maximise time. However even Ebon got into the fun when they came to a young girl selling handmade water pipes. The day was filled with food, laughs and of course no first date is complete without a souvenir. Ebon found the perfect thing for his blond at a small booth near the edge of the pier. the booth was a small stool with a long table and a love seat.

The girl in charge introduced her self with a stutter and explained to them exactly what she did. The girl had real talent with handmade jewelry and while Ebon wasn't much into such things he thought Richie might appreciate it. Ebon sent Richie to wait in line for snow cones so he could request his custom jewelry in surprise. He was quite happy with the finished piece, it was a simple blue and gold stone encircled in black blown glass that appeared to look like shadows. The young placed the complete pendent on a small silver chain that would hang just below Riches adams apple.

Ebon thanked and payd the vendor and stuffed the necklace into a pocket on his vest before Richie returned with two snow cones. Ebon took his snow cone and begin licking the juice of the side of the cup until he noticed Richie watching him with his mouth wide open. " do i have something on my face?" he asked and watched as Richie shook his head a bit to hard.

" uh, no i, uh i mean i just don't know how you can eat that tigers blood flavor, it's so icky." Richie replied with a blush to his cheeks. " icky huh? " Ebon started, " if that's why then why are ya blushing babe?" . Riches face got even brighter much to ebons surprise. " um, let's go ride the Farris wheel ok?!" Richie said, already making his way towards said ride.

Ebon tossed his stone cone into a near by trash can and followed his blushing date down and into the line for the biggest ride on the pier. It took about twenty minutes but finally it was their turn on the wheel and Ebon waited until they stopped at the top grab Richie's hand. " hey, close your eyes for me? " Ebon asked quietly, not sure if Richie trusted him enough to do as asked. luckily, the younger man complied easily and Ebon let go of his hands to reach into his vest pocket to pull out the necklace he had purchased earlier that day.

The older man slipped the necklace over the blondes neck and took one of his hands again as he whispered " open your eyes.". Richie's eyes immediately looked down as they opened and quickly took sight of the necklace and gasped. The young boy was so quiet that for a moment Ebon thought maybe it was to much but then Richie smiled, a smile that was all teeth and warmth that made ebons heart melt. " its beautiful ebon, thank you so much but i didn't get you anything" Richie said, his smile becoming a frown upon the realization.

Ebon just laughed at that and replied with a simple " yeah ya did, your hear aren't ya? that's the best gift you could'a given me.". Suddenly the ride stopped and the couple realized they had missed the whole ride while chatting. They left the ride holding hands as they walked towards the parking lot. " I've had a great time!" Richie said once they reached the motorcycle. " does that mean we can do this again sometime? " Ebon asked while leaning into Richie's personal space.

Richie shook his head yes, afraid speaking would ruin the moment and leaned in the rest of the way to place his lips onto Ebon's. A first kiss in richie's experience was usually a short and chaste thing but with Ebon nothing was like usual. The kiss was chaste for all of two seconds before Ebon wrapped his arms around Richie's hips and pulled their bodies together and deepened the kiss. Just as Richie's hands found Ebon's shoulders his phone chimed with a text.

Pulling away with a groan to match ebon's he checked his phone to see a message from static requesting back up. Richie looked up at Ebon and frowned, " i've gotta go , family emergency." . Ebon sighed but passed Richie a helmet as he started the Harley up. " hop on. i'll drop ya off near yer place." . Richie, unable to think of a better way to get back to town without Ebon finding out he was gear hopped on and prayed he could change into costume quickly after ebon dropped him off and make it to static on time.


End file.
